


Tumbls

by AlwaysArthurDent



Category: Shameless (US), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Established Relationship, F/M, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, M/M, Telepathy, alcohol use, chubby!Stiles, domestic sterek - Freeform, drunk!Stiles, hippy!stiles, older!Stiles, responsible pet ownership, stoner!Stiles, stoner!derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysArthurDent/pseuds/AlwaysArthurDent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my random Tumblr fics. Some shall interconnect but most will not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All In Twenty Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Build A Bear has werewolves.
> 
> Mine’s name is Derek.

Summary: Derek thought the drive-thru boy was cute. 

Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of its creators and MTV.

All In Twenty Minutes.

“That’ll be twelve-eighty please pull up to window two.”

The voice box crackled off and butterflies swarmed in Derek’s stomach. It was that boy he was sure of it and the thought sent his blood pressure escalating and his breathing ratcheted up. The drive-thru boy was deliriously gorgeous and he always sounded so bored at the intercom but as soon as he saw Derek he perked up and would make sure his sinfully long fingers brushed up against Derek as he handed off his food. Derek would either glare or mumble incoherently at the boy whose name tag was not the same from one day to the next. He’d decided that today was the day he would stop stuttering and actually say something to the boy.

The car in front of him drove off and Derek realized that it was now his turn; his time with the hot window boy.

He drove up slowly, noting the sour expression on the boys face. He drew an easy smile across his face in preparation, excitement thrumming through his veins. He looked up at him and decided to begin with a nice, friendly ‘so I think you’re gorgeous and I wanna take you out.’ But what came out was nowhere near that.

“So.” Derek began as he locked eyes with him. “Who’s Stiles?”

“Oh today I’m actually me.” Stiles laughed. 

Derek nodded and gripped his steering wheel tightly. God he just wanted to lean out the window and kiss the stupid boy.

“Then do it.”

“Oh god.” He cringed upon realizing he had said it aloud. He turned a tentative gaze to Stiles who was blushing like Derek was.

He decided at that very moment to man up and do it. 

He unbuckled his seatbelt, leaned up and pulled Stiles out the drive-thru window and into the searing kiss that was months in the making. Stiles responded in earnest; pulling Derek closer by the shoulders and leaning out as far as the window would allow him. 

A horn blared behind him and Derek pulled back. “What time are you off?”

“Err, in two hours.” Stiles breathed out, chest heaving and pupils blown.

“We’ll finish this then.” Derek threw a cocky smile at him before kicking his car into gear and speeding off. 

He was almost home when he realized he forgot his food.

Ah, well. Worth it.


	2. Praise It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is head over heels for the girl who lives upstairs. Shame about her boyfriend though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Danita because it wouldn’t have been titled without her. She’s such a sassy bitch and I absolutely adore her.
> 
> WARNINGS GRATUITOUS MARIJUANA USE.
> 
> BECAUSE ALL THE FEM!STILES – GOTTA PRAISE IT BEFORE YOU BLAZE IT!

**Praise It.**

He saw the brunette girl with a single dreadlock in her hair every day in the elevator ride home from class. She lived on the top floor in a loft above Scott and Isaacs’s apartment with her boyfriend. The man was a tall, muscled and gruff and barely spoke a word to the girl would natter on beside him nonsensically, but the look in his eyes spoke volumes. On this particular Friday afternoon the girl was dressed in Capri cut jeans and a loose fitting soft green blouse; a floral print scarf tied around her hair and Scott felt that uneasy pang of guilt for openly checking her out and jealousy at the man she lived with. He flustered as she smiled back at his long stare. “Lovely day out isn’t it?”

Scott nodded. “It’s nice for March.”

They stood silently for the moments it took the elevator made its way to the top most floors. “I’m Stiles.”

“Scott.” He replied casually trying not to expose his jittery nerves. It dinged for his floor and he got out reluctantly.

He was the worst.

\--

Scott and Isaac had a fairly good relationship, meeting their first year of college when they had been in an English study group together and had developed an epic bromance. They had liked the same movies, same bands and same books. The only real difference was that Isaac was that for as long as he’d known him; Isaac had smoked weed. He usually did it on the fire escape outside his bedroom window, so Scott never paid it any notice.

Except for that rainy Saturday.

“Scott!” Isaac yelled across the apartment. “Any of your friends smoke weed? Allison’s dad is in Arizona picking up still and all my friends are dry."

Scott shrugged. None of his friends smoke aside from Isaac. “You could go upstairs and ask Stiles. I’ve smelled it on her before.”

“I had no idea Derek smoked. Will you come with me?” Isaac asked.

Scott shrugged again, feeling a slight roll in his stomach. “Yeah alright.”

The tall curly haired boy grabbed his companions hand and led him from the apartment with a sly smile on his face. He had known for weeks Scott liked Stiles and today he was going to do something about it.

Isaac knew something Scott didn’t.

\--

Derek answered the door barefoot in a pair of sweats with a pink flower crown upon his head. He smiled at Isaac and Scott before ushering them in. “What brings you up gentlemen?”

“I was wondering if you knew anyone that sells weed.” Isaac said casually as he dropped onto the couch beside a box of fabric flowers that Stiles was using to make crowns.

“I do!” Stiles said, waving her hand in the air and pulling a decorative jewellery box across the table and opening it to reveal about a half dozen little craft baggies for beads and such. “You dry? We can smoke up.”

“Yeah I’d like that.” Isaac replied as he passed some money across the table to her.”I’m Isaac by the way; Isaac Lahey and I think you know Scott McCall?”

Her eyes flicked over to him seated across from her and she grinned predatorily. “Yeah I know Scott.”

“Easy Stiles.” Derek said from where he was rolling a joint. He twisted the end and flicked it alight. “The poor boy doesn’t need to be subjected to your brand of crazy.”

“Yet.” She smirked up at Scott and her eyes did all kinds of things to him. She handed him the joint across the table and he shook his head. “You don’t smoke?”

“Asthmatic.” He smiled with a nod.

A wicked grin crossed her face and he could see Isaac snickering. Derek rolled his eyes and Scott opened his mouth to speak but Stiles spoke first; waving a joint in his face. “I know just the trick for that. It’s called shotgun if you wanna try.” Scott frowned a little when Stiles reached over the table and grabbed him by the collar. She took a puff and slotted their lips together; exhaling as he opened his. Scott coughed a little as the burning sensation filled his lungs and his eyes watered.

“You know we do have a vaporizer.” Derek reminded Stiles. He turned to Scott with a smile on his face. “She just wanted to kiss you, you know that right? Stiles hasn’t shut up about ‘that cutie with the crooked jaw that lives downstairs’ since she moved in.”

“Whatever Derek.” Stiles huffed. She threw a cushion at him and fled to the kitchen.

“I thought you and Stiles were together. That’s what Cora told me.” Isaac said. He knew they weren’t but the was no way Scott would believe it unless it came from Derek’s own mouth.

Derek passed the joint back to Isaac with a shake of his head. “No we just sleep together sometimes and Cora caught us once. It’s easier for her to believe were dating that tell her the truth."

“What’s the truth?” Scott asked as Stiles sat beside him and offered him a bottle of water.

“That her brother is a hermit.” Stiles said with a smirk aimed at Derek. “And the only company her really enjoys is mine.”

“How did you both meet?” Scott asked; his heart rate skyrocketing at Stiles absently trailed her hand up and down his arm.

“We shared an apartment at college.” She said with a grin. “Because of my given name they thought I was a boy and roomed me with Derek.”

“I think the fact that you were on a lacrosse scholarship made them think you were a boy.” Derek countered. “Or it might have been the shaved head."

Stiles rolled her eyes and gripped Scott’s thigh where her hand had landed. “So they roomed this scrawny nineteen year old girl with this big muscular twenty two year old man and my dad flipped his proverbial shit and stormed down to the offices to complain.”

Scott looked over at Isaac who was looking at him encouragingly as Scott’s own hand hovered above Stiles shoulder as she spoke. He nodded at Isaac before pulling out his courage and resting his hand on the pretty girls shoulder. Stiles smiled brighter as she continued revealing how her father had offered to pay extra for a change in room that night. “Honestly; by the time they came through with another room for me I was happy annoying the shit out of Derek. Speaking of rooms would you mind darling friend of mine showing Isaac that thing you wanted to that you keep in yours.

Subtle like a brick to the head.

“This is the-“ Derek clammed up when he realized what Stiles actually wanted. “Yeah, hey Isaac there’s this thing I wanted to show you, follow me.”

As Derek and Isaac left the room, Stiles all but pounced on Scott. “I am absolutely god awful at this so I’m only going to tell you this once. I like you Scotty, a hell of a lot more that all the other whack jobs and granola warriors I’ve been set up with over the past couple months. Lydia seems to be under the impression that because I’m a stoner who sells hair accessories at the farmers market that I want to date some slip of a man with a hipster moustache that has no idea what the difference is between Batman and Iron Man. I really, really don’t."

“What do you want them?” Scott squeaked out as Stiles clumsily worked her way into his lap.

She grabbed his face and her amber eyes pierced his solid brown ones. “You, Scott McCall.”

Scott had never felt so desired, so wanted as he did when Stiles strung her fingers through his soft hair and kissed him soft and chaste. Scott pulled away with a hitch in his breath and a half lidded gaze. “Really?”

“Yeah.” She replied and they smiled sweetly at each other.

Three months later Stiles and Isaac were switching rooms.

The End.


	3. The Stars in Your Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a post on tumblr: Freckles are like constellations on your skin.

The Stars in Your Skin.

It was four am and Mickey Milkovich couldn't sleep.

He'd tried counting sheep, warm milk and even a few chapters of the book his was slowly slogging his way through but nothing was working and he was still couldn't fall asleep. He glanced across the bed to where Ian was softly snoring and smiled briefly before poking him. “Ian. Man wake up.”

Ian's head shot off the pillow and be blinked blearily. “What?”

“I can't sleep.” Mickey said, stating the obvious.

“So?” Ian replied as he tried to make sense of the point.

“Wanna get on me?”

“Man fuck off I was sleeping!” Ian frowned and rolled over with a huff.

Mickey sighed before spooning his boyfriend. He heard the red head grumble a little before snuggling back into him. Ever so softly, Mickey began to run his fingers across Ian's exposed shoulders; earning a contented sigh from him before he melted into the sheets and fell back asleep. He moved from freckle to freckle; making patterns and trying to find as many constellations that he could remember from what Ian had taught him while ca mping a few years previous. It wasn't many, but the ones he could find he mapped with one of the markers he kept by his bed. Ian always tended to misplace his while grading papers in bed and be it a marker or a bullet; Mickey would always have his back. He'd discovered five constellations before the marker slipped from his hands and he fell into a deep sleep.

 

He was jostled awake the next morning by an amused face and a cup of coffee . “What's got you so wired?”

“Wanna tell me why I've got Ursa Major on my shoulder?” Ian inquired gaining more amusement at Mickeys face went from confusion to understanding in about five seconds and his ears turned bright red.

“I couldn't sleep I told you that.” Mickey said and reached for his coffee. “So I played connect the dots.” 

Ian chuckled. “You remembered all that shit I taught you.”

Mickey shrugged. “Yeah of course I do and you were all peaceful and shit and I remember something my mom said when I was a kid. I'd get bad sunburn in the summer and I'd always end up with freckles on my nose.”

Ian sat down beside him and wrapped his arms around Mickey. “What did she say?”

“Freckles are like the stars on your skin.” Mickey said. “You got the whole damn universe on your back Gallagher.”

Ian kisses Mickey on the head and looked at their bedside clock. “We still got time before work you wanna maybe try and find some more?”

Well, Mickey didn't need to be told twice.


	4. A Marvel-our Love Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott McCall meets and falls I. Love with an older woman over Marvel movies. Skittles.

**Because I like my fem!Stiles to be Skittles flavoured.**

**WARNING STILES IS TWENTY SCOTT IS SEVENTEEN**.

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf is xclusively the property of MTV. If I owned it, seasons four and five would exist **.**

Back in England the age of consent is sixteen (or was when I left ten years ago) and to an extent, I have no issues with age difference. At Scott’s age I would not endorse a relationship with a partner older than Stiles purely on an emotional maturity level in the average. That being said, everyone matures differently emotionally and the general age of majority for the most part globally is eighteen – you do what you like after that.

_A Marvel-ous Love Affair_.

“Who’s that?”

The voice made Scott jump and slam his phone in his locker. “What?”

Isaac rolled his eyes at Scott’s expression. “The girl in the picture, who is she? She’s cute.”

Scott smiled dopily and pure happiness radiated from him like a beacon. “That’s Stiles, I met her over the summer.”

“Does she go to school here?” Isaac asked, watching Scott pull his phone back out of his locker and showing Isaac a better picture. His eyes traced the picture, taking in her expressive whiskey eyes and the soft brown pixie cut. She smiled brightly at the camera and Isaac could not place her face anywhere in Beacon Hills.

“She’s in university and came to visit her dad.” Scott explained. “We met at the movie store and clicked. She gets me like no one else.”

“Who goes to the movie store anymore?” Isaac pondered. “Did she just start her first year?”

“She’s twenty.” Scott blushed.

\--

It was Friday night and summer had just started for Scott McCall- literally that night and he was planning to start it in style with a Marvel movie marathon. His mom was working the night shift all weekend so he figured if he stayed up all night he could make her breakfast when she got home then go to bed himself. So far he had picked up the Avengers, all three Iron Mans, Thor and he was just about to grab Captain America but someone else got there first. He drew his hand back and his eyes up to lock with those that belonged to the girl who had grabbed it.

She smiled at him but it didn’t quite reach her eyes as she looked at the pile of movies in his hands. “Marvel night?”

It felt like his tongue swelled his mouth shut and he instantly forgot completely how to talk to pretty girls. “Uh.”

Her eyes softened a little and she juggled the movies abound in her arms, offering a hand to shake. “I’m Stiles.”

“Scott.” He said finally, shaking her hand and gathering some courage with it.

“Is there anything I can do to convince you to give me that movie? Something sparkled in Stiles’ eyes as Scott raked his eyes down her Captain America shirt before blushing and shooting his gaze back up. She was generally considered awkward and found it a little difficult to make friends. As soon as Stiles opened her mouth the never ending river of words begins to flow and people give her an odd look before walking away. She had only one real friend to her name and he was antisocial. “Tell you what Scott – how about I pay for the rental and we can go to my dad’s place to watch it together?”

It was enough to send Scott’s heart into overdrive trying to produce enough blood to send to his face.

“Do you wanna follow me in your car?” She asked as they began to walk up to the checkout counter.

“I walked here.” Scott said quietly. He followed her out to her Jeep and together they went to Stiles’ house.

They fell asleep on opposite sides of the couch.

\--

“Who are you constantly texting? Lydia asked at lunch about a week later.

It was early December and Stiles had texted him that she couldn’t come home for a couple more weeks between semesters. He told her he was fine with it but he really wasn’t. They had been dating since early September and he hadn’t seen her since she went back to school.

“My girlfriend.” Scott replied, tapping his confirmation that they would indeed have a Skype date that night.

Danny who sat across from him raised a slender eyebrow. “You finally get over Kira and you don’t tell any of us?”

“I don’t tell you guys everything.” Scott mumbled quietly.

Lydia – who had been friends with Scott since they were six – declared bullshit. “You have told me everything since the second grade, including the time you kissed Danny.”

“You told LYDIA?!”

Sometimes he really hated his best friends. “I told you that in confidence Lydia.”

“Well, maybe you should have told us about your mystery girl.” Lydia replied with a slight huff. “Now who is she? Is it that girl you were busy with on Skype the other night? Or the one you watched movies with all summer??"

“It's the same girl.”

Scott replied, sinking into his seat further as he watched the gears in Lydia’s head turn and a smirk drop to her lips before she turned on him. “So she’s the girl who you-“

“NO NO DON’T MENTION IT!” Scott yelled. “YES SAME GIRL!”

\--

Scott pulled up his Skype and answered the incoming call from Stiles. “Hey you.”

“Hey Scotty.” She said distractedly, looking off from the camera at something else on the screen while Scott turned varying shades or red. “Sorry for not being able to Skype you sooner, my life is a disaster this time of year..”

Stiles continued to babble for a few moments as Scott struggled to regain use of his voice. “Stiles you’re not wearing a shirt.”

“How did you know that I don’t have my cam hooked up yet.” Stiles was silent for a few seconds before she locked her eyes onto the small camera built into the monitor and cursed before blushing. “Least you could do is reciprocate.”

Scott all but threw his shirt off and grinned proudly when Stiles drew her eyes up and down his form. “Damn, you sure you’re happy being single Scott?“

The colour returned to his face as he replied with all the bravado he could muster to say it. “Not if you feel like giving us a shot.”

Stiles sat back; still shirtless and licker her lips. “I’ll be home this weekend, my dad’s working late Saturday you should come over and hang out. I wanna see if you taste as good as I think you will.” He did.

\--

Scott slammed his locker that day with a huff and turned to Isaac. “Are we still on for this weekend?”

“Duh.” Isaac replied and shouldered his backpack as the pair walked out into the parking lot. “I can wait dude your mom makes the best hot chocolate. "Hey isn’t that your girlfriend talking to Derek?”

Scott looked over to where yes; Stiles was leaning up against her Jeep, laughing with Derek. Almost like they were friends. The moment Stiles saw Scott she grinned and began heading in his direction. “Scott I’ve missed you.”

He pulled her in close and buried his face in her hair. “I thought you had another week of classes?”

“I powered through my last assignment and I have no exams this week so I just came home.” She replied. “Surprise?”

His friend made their presences known again and Scott introduced Stiles to everyone. “Guys this is Stiles, Stiles this is Isaac, Lydia, Allison and Jackson.”

She waved at the group staring at her. “Nice to meet you all, especially you Isaac. Derek has told me all about you.”

“Did you guys go to school together?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah.” Stiles replied. “I really hate to do this – well, no actually, I don’t – but I booked us a hotel tonight and there are some things I’ve been meaning to teach you...”

Scott’s eyes blew wide and he gripped Stiles’ hand and began dragging her to the driver’s side of her Jeep. “Nice to see you guys see you tomorrow Isaac.”

“Maybe.” Stiles threw across the Jeep and Scott grinned.

Nobody saw Scott until Monday morning when Stiles dropped him off at school.

The End.


	5. Brilliant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles was one of six million worldwide with telepathy. For the most part he was able to tune people out.  
> 'Damn did he eat a bowl of sexy for breakfast or something?'  
> Today was not one of those days.

So I read this post on Tumblr that made mention of those people you see and concoct these whole fantasies about in your head, now remember that you are that person for someone else sometimes too.   
I wondered what would happen if telepathy was a regularly documented thing.

Brilliant.

Stiles Stilinski gripped his travel mug closer as the Monday morning train into the city took him back to work. He had stayed too late at his childhood home the night before with his dad and ended up having to crash on the couch (his dad had turned his room into a well used gym); and with Roscoe in the shop he found himself shivering in the morning air at six am while people milled around him silently mumbling about the cold. He couldn’t have been more grateful when he train arrived.

Stiles was one of six million people living worldwide born with telepathy, well documented and a genetic anomaly dating back three hundred and twenty five years to King George I came to throne in England and declared to his servant that yes, he was going to change everything before the man had spoken a word. For the most part he was able to tune people out.

‘Damn did he eat a bowl of sexy for breakfast or something?’

Today was not one of those days apparently.

Stiles cracked an eye open and very casually gave the gruff looking man a once over. He was the only other person in the carriage at this time of morning and Stiles abilities did not stretch that far. He watched very subtly as the man glowered at Stiles as his hands flexed around his mug and took a sip.

‘Oh fuck those fingers are fucking sinful. Mmm I wonder what they’d feel like around my dick.’

He shifted in his seat a little and the glower deepened when Stiles caught his eye. He bit his lip out of nervous habit and smiled, waving two fingers at the man who looked back down at his lap.

‘Fuck his fingers I want his pretty little mouth around me instead.’

Stiles snorted behind his coffee and the man glared harder at his lap. ‘He’d be the kind of boyfriend that I could curl up and watch Disney movies with. Cody always laughed whenever I wanted to watch the Fox and the Hound. I bet he’s got an old school name like Thomas or Stuart. Yeah, Stuart. Come on Derek, man up. Worst that happens is he says no. It’s that or you get off the train and cry to Laura about how missed an opportunity with the love of your life.’

Stiles felt a blush crossed his cheeks and he cleared his throat. This guy was so exceptionally gorgeous that Stiles felt the need to inform him of his status by running a hand across the side of his head and smiling pointedly.  
The man – Derek – inhaled sharply; getting out of his seat and rushing past Stiles to the door.

Stiles stood as rapidly and followed Derek out of the carriage; almost losing his messenger bag in the closing door. “Hey Derek?”

The dark haired man froze in his tracks and turned to Stiles, face crimson at the knowledge that this boy had definitely read his mind because he told him his own name. “I’m sorry, I really am.”

“Don’t be.” Stiles shrugged; tugging at the strap of his bag because he couldn’t look Derek in the face. “I love that movie by the way. It’s guaranteed to make me cry before the half hour mark.”

“Yeah me too.” Derek replied, feeling foolish. “Want to watch it with me sometime?”

“Yeah I’d like that.” Stiles smiled and pulled a piece of paper from his bag and a pen from his pocket. He quickly jotted down his number and shoved it into Derek’s hand. “I live in Redding but I’m in Beacon Hills every weekend. Best way to contact me is text.”

“This weekend alright?” Derek asked.

Stiles nodded. “Im really sorry; like legitimately sad that my train is here because god damn I’d love to show you how good I am with my sinful fingers. See you this weekend Derek!”

Six years later Derek would still blush about it as Stiles recounted the story of at their wedding.


	6. Stupid Jingle Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is sick of his stupid cat and his stupid boyfriend. Not really. Well, only sometimes.

**Inspired by my delightful polydactyl cat Lana and he affinity to decide that one am is fetch the jingle ball time.**

**Disclaimer:** teen Wolf and its respective characters are property of MTV and not I.

 **Summary** : Derek is sick of his stupid cat and his stupid boyfriend. Not really. Well, only sometimes.

_Stupid Jingle Ball. _

Derek clenched his fists for the third time in the last ten minutes. He was getting really sick and tired of the sound of the stupid jingle ball the stupid kitten his stupid boyfriend had rescued was stupidly playing with.

“That's right Clara bring it to daddy.”

Derek heard the ball hit the hallway carpet again and he sighed. He pushed himself away from the desk in his office and exited the open door in time to watch the small black and white blur spring after the jingling pink ball; picking it up in her mouth and bringing it back to Stiles.

“That’s a girl Clara.” Stile picked up the ball and tossed it again, repeating the process as he smiled over at Derek. “She plays fetch.”

“Why does the cat play fetch?” Derek asked his adorably beloved as he tossed the pink ball again.

Stiles looked at him like he’d grown another head. “Because I taught her?”

“Why, pray tell, did you teach our cat to play fetch?” Derek pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He loved Stiles but sometimes the man drove him to drink.

“Because you wouldn’t let me get a dog.” Stiles said with a beaming smile.

Fine. Derek thought. Two could play at that game. “Alright then, let’s get little Clara a harness and a leash and train her to walk outside too.”

Stiles eyes lit up with a sparkling vigour and this is how Derek found himself in the leash and collar section of their local Pet Smart.

On a Saturday.

While Stiles walked around with a chirping Clara clutched to his chest. Sometimes Derek wished the world would open up and swallow him whole.

“Oh my _GOD_ Der this collar has spikes and its _PINK!_ ” Stiles exclaimed and Derek decided that yes, this was one of those days.

“That’s wonderful Stiles get it and lets go.” Derek placed a forceful hand on his boyfriends back with the intention of leading him to the checkout and out the store. Stiles slowed him down looking g at a display of remote controlled cat toys. “Aw but honey, remote controlled mousies. This ones iPhone compatible!”

“Alright, I am so incredibly done.” Derek threw his arms up in the air in a fashion reminiscent of the amused man before him, and then he dug his hands into his pocket and pulled his debit card from his wallet. He handed it to Stiles with a flourish. “You know my pin; I love you but I'm done. Text me when you’re finished.”

Clara chirped after Derek as he stomped toward the exit and Stiles chuckled. “Your daddy has no idea what he did does he Clara? Let’s go find you some honeysuckle and some of those dried rabbit treats you like so much.”

\--

‘We’re done spending your money, come get us.’

Derek sighed and dropped a twenty onto the small table he was seated at and left the small bakery across from the pet store. He walked toward the entrance and shook his head at the sight of Stiles’ cart. “How on earth do we fit all of that into our small car?"

“Same way we fit all of that;” Stiles began, motioning to Derek’s pants, causing the man to sigh and grab the cart; pushing it into the parking lot. “Derek I forgot where we parked.”

Derek smirked and clocked the keys to unlock the car before indulging in a small moment of childishness as he ran with the cart toward the car; jumping up onto the bottom bar and riding it with a laugh. He hopped off at the car and popped the trunk. While Stiles put Clara in her cat carrier, Derek began unloading the purchases.“What in the hell did you buy?”

“I got her a new bed, that robotic litter box we were looking at and that automatic fountain. “Stiles explained as he took the now empty cart from Derek to put it back before teasing him as he climbed into the driver’s seat.

“You know, all the things you think I don’t know you’ve been looking at online.”

The tips of Derek’s ears tinge pink. “Hurry up and get in the car Stiles.”

Stiles laughed and ran the cart back to the docking bay. He hopped into the car and leaned over the console to kiss Derek. “You love me.”

“For some reason yeah, I do.” Derek replied, throwing one of his uncommon but cheeky smiles at his boyfriend. “I think I need my head examined.”

“Fuck off!” Stiles yelled, shoving at Derek whole the other man laughed and pulled out of the parking lot. “If anything you need your feet examined. I don't know how my werewolf-space heater man can have toes like icicles in the morning. It’s not natural damn it!”

Derek laughed at Stiles as he pouted. After everything that had been thrown at them during Stiles’ adolescence (and Derek’s if we’re being honest), the deserved every single good moment that they got. “Stiles, it’s been four years next week.”

Stiles grinned sparklingly at him. “I know, we still going to Nevada?”

“Yeah.” Derek sighed softly, stopping at a red light he drank in the sight of the man beside him. It had been four years of passion and love and laughter and arguments. Stiles had given him a reason to breathe; a reason to want to live again and the only thing that could be better than what they had was it “Stiles, marry me.”

Stiles almost sucked the thumb he was chewing on down his throat and he turned to stare at Derek? “I'm sorry, what? For real?”

“Yes for real, Stiles.” Derek said; hand reaching across the console to grip the younger mans as the light turned green and he pulled onto their street. “I love you, I have for a very long time and I’ve woken up beside you every day for the last three years. Marry me.”

“Yes.”


End file.
